Maple Candies
by quietandshy
Summary: Sixteen year old Matthew Williams moves with his mother when she gets married to a new man. At first it's obvious he seems to be having trouble coping in the states but his new step brother Alfred and his friends will stop at nothing to help Matthew get comfortable. Highschool AU. AmeriCan, FranAda, and slight UkCan. Ending pairing a mystery. Rated T for future scenes and swears
1. Chapter 1

I know if anyone else was in my position they'd be happy. My mom was getting married to a guy who's treated her well, we're moving into a bigger home with a much better neighborhood, and I was even getting a step brother the same age as me. I'm not happy though. Ever since she'd meet her new boyfriend she's been neglecting me and going out late. My friend Lilli says its because I'm a Mamas boy but my moms always been a little distant. Speaking of Lilli we are moving to America, Kansas to be exact. That means I have to leave all my friends in Canada.

"Cheer up Mattie things are finally looking up for us."  
My mom pats my shoulder and gives me a smile. I haven't voiced my own opinion on everything but I guess she was able to feel my bad mood. I give her a small smile back, I wasn't going to voice my opinion now either. I go back to staring out the window like I had before. The scenery was nice enough.

Not as good as in Canada, I make a mental note.  
"I know you never approved of the online dating thing but he's visited me and I've visited him and it's the real deal Matthew!"  
The look on moms face is extremely dreamy, and I let out a small sigh.  
"I know mom, I'm glad you're happy."  
I go quiet and I guess mom takes the hint because she doesn't say anything for the majority of the ride.

"Dude! Dude! Wake up!"  
A loud voice invades my thoughts I must have fallen asleep. A low groan I open my eyes.  
"Good morning sunshine! Your mom said to let you sleep but I figured we should totally have some new bro bonding time!"  
Blinking the sleep from my eyes, and readjusting my glasses I look at the boy in front of me. He was around 6'0 he'd definitely hit some kind of growth spurt, bright blue eyes, almost perfectly straight teeth. If this was the guys son I could only guess what moms boyfriend looked like.  
"You're Alfred right?"  
My backs sore from sleeping in the car in such a cramped position and I take off my seat belt and stretch. I was a little surprise mom just let me sleep in the car but it wasn't much of a concern considering this Alfred guy came to my rescue more or less. The heat in the car was already pretty bad and that was with Alfred having opened the door.  
"Woah! How did you know my name!"  
Alfred loud even though I'm right beside him and I can't help but wince. He starts to laugh and that's even worse.  
"Dude you sound weird when you talk to!"  
"Sound weird?"  
"You have an accent."  
I frown at that, I didn't have an accent. He was the one with the accent! It was a really stupid accent too if you asked me.  
"Come on Mattie! I'm going to show you around!"  
His arms wrap around my shoulders almost painfully and he pulls me from the car, and steers me to the house. I was surprised it was so big considering Alfred, and his dad had lived alone there, from what I could see it had four bedrooms. The yellow pain of most of the house didn't really match the pale blue shutters but all in all it looked like a decent place to live.  
"So this is the living room! I'm not really allowed to use the TV down here so I have my own in my room for games and stuff!"  
He was a surprisingly fast talker and it took a moment for me to understand what he said. It was a small room and it only made sense that Alfred wouldn't be aloud to play games in there, with the couch and TV there was barely room for anything else. Alfreds arms goes from around my shoulders to my hand as he pulls me up the stairs.  
"I'll show you to my room and then to yours!"  
Without much of a choice I allow Alfred to pull me up the stairs and down the hall. When we reach the last door he slams it open revealing a rather messy room.  
'Is there even a floor there?'  
The thought briefly comes as Alfred pulls me inside.  
"It's pretty great huh?"  
He's grinning proudly and I can't really say no to a look like that. The superhero posters on the wall were a little lame in my opinion but whatever made the dude happy I guess.  
"Yeah its pretty great..."  
I look away from Alfred as I mumble out my reply. He really did seem proud of his room and who was I to tell him it was childish.  
Alfred laughs loud again though it isn't as unbearably loud as before and I'm thankful for that. He finally releases my hand and we walk out of his room.  
"Yours is right next to mine! Isn't that great!"  
With a small nod I grin at him. He was pretty enthusiastic about all of this brother stuff, it put a lot of my fears to rest. I'd never been one to socialize with others. I was usually to shy to talk to others, or I'd at least say I was to get out of talking to people I didn't like. Alfred seemed nice enough though and I might even grow to see him as a real brother.  
"And this is your room!"

My eyes went a little wide when I saw it. Most of my stuff was thrown around the room or still in boxes that were haphazardly placed, my bed wasn't even put together properly just the mattress left on the floor, it even looked ripped. Mom told me that the movers would bring our stuff, and that Alfreds dad would unpack and set up for us. It really just looked like he'd thrown my stuff everywhere. Turning I noticed that even Alfred had a surprised expression.  
"I..."  
I was at a loss for words really before Alfred puts his hand down on my shoulder.  
"I can totally help you clean the place up! It'll be looking great in no time!"


	2. Chapter 2

There was no reason for me to say no to the help so I accepted and we started to clean up. It took a few hours for my room to even look liveable. A lot of my things got broken or smashed so all I really had in my room was a dresser, my bed, my clothes and a lamp.  
"I'm sorry a lot of your stuff got smashed man."  
Alfred was sorry about the situation, and I was angry. I didn't know if I should blame the movers or moms boyfriend but either way it was someones fault. With a small sighs I pat Alfreds shoulder.  
"Thanks really...I appreciate the help."  
"I know what it's like to be the new guy."  
He smiles a little and shrugs his glasses sliding down on his noise a bit.  
"I'll help you with school and stuff if you want."  
Alfred pushes his glasses before patting my back again. He was unnecessarily hard with it but I don't think he realized it, or the fact that with every pat to my back I jumped slightly from the pain.  
"I'm going to take the broken stuff out. You just chill here kay?"  
He leaves before I can answer.

I lay back onto my bed with slight relief. My bed was still as soft as ever, the move didn't seem to affect it much. I'm glad all my sheets and blanket were kept in tact, using a practical strangers blanket was disgusting. With a small sigh I bring my pillow over my face and take a deep breath. It smells like home, like lilacs and moms pancakes. This whole house smells like grease and sweat, it was revolting. This entire day had been pretty stressful and the only thing that really calmed me down was the smell of home. It didn't matter if I missed home, or never wanted to come here in the first place. I was here and there was nothing I could do about it. My eyes grow heavy and I let sleep take over me.

Oh god it's morning. I can feel the sun on my legs and its hot and annoying and I don't want to get up. Shutting my eyes I try to go back to sleep only if it's for a few moments. Sleeping more seems impossible and I can hear Alfred complaining about something from the room next door. "Alfred shut up!" A rough voice bellows and for a moment I thought the man the voice belonged to was actually in my room yelling at me. Alfred does go quiet after that and I can hear bits and pieces of Alfred quieter conversation with his father. I only catch bits and pieces still trying to fight off sleep, but he said something along the lines of going out to breakfast and leaving me and Alfred here. The door to Alfreds room is shut hard almost rattling the walls and I can hear a sigh leave Alfreds mouth.

The door slamming seemed to have taken all the sleep from me because I was now fully awake, Alfreds father had been a little harsh on Alfred for no reason and I'm worried? I'm not sure if worry fits this feeling, it's more like a knot in my stomach, the feeling you get when you now something bad about to happen or already happened. My instincts tell me to wait for Alfreds dad to leave before I do anything so I sit and wait until I hear the sounds of a clanking truck pull out of the drive way.  
"Alfred?"  
The wood floor is cold on my feet, the whole hallway is cold actually and that's all I can think about as I knock on Alfreds door. The subconscious knot in my stomach not letting up for a moment, in fact it gets worse when I knock, almost as if it tightened. From inside his room I hear shuffling around, before Alfred pipes up in a shaky voice.  
"G-Give me a sec Matt."

When the door finally does open Alfred stares at me and I stare back in silence. We were like this for a moment until my eyes start to trail down his face and I see it. On the left side of his cheek between the bridge of his nose and his left eye, was a nasty looking red welt. It took all I had not to reach my hand out to brush the afflicted area with the tips of my fingers.  
"Did you need something?"  
Alfreds voice was no where near the same as it had been the day before, instead of being friendly and kind, it was harsh and brutal almost making me wince. Before I can stop myself my hand cups Alfreds cheek and I run my thumb over the welt. His skins so- A sudden rush hits me before I finish my though, I'm knocked to the ground hard. At first I can't see, but when I regain my vision and manage to look up Alfred slams the door in my face.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't move from the floor, I feel like I'm in a mild case of shock. Alfred had pushed me pretty hard and I'm having trouble regaining my breath. The day before there had been nothing wrong with Alfreds face so where did that nasty welt come from? Picking myself up I glance at his door, and turn to go back to my room. If Alfred didn't want to talk about it I would have to accept that...I guess, I could be nosy sometimes but he obviously didn't want to talk about it and I had to respect that. Without much else to do I head back to my room, maybe I could get a few more hours of sleep it is pretty early still. I crash onto my bed and shut my eyes almost immediately in an attempt to block out the sun.

No more sleep for me today. The sun was invading my lidded eyes, and it was way to warm in my room to sleep comfortably anyway. Sitting up I stretch, and stare into my lap. Alfred hadn't had the red welt the day before. He didn't did he? For the life of me I can't remember for sure, it had been pretty stressful and my memory of the day prior was iffy at best. Despite that I don't think he had the welt the day before, if he had he wouldn't have reacted the way he did. I hadn't pressed hard, I wasn't even aware I'd touched him until a few minutes after. His skin was really soft for the most part, until the welt. The welt was rough and hard...I jump a little there was a knock on the door, and I hadn't been expecting it.

"Matt? I was going to hang out with some friend of mine down by the lake wanna go?"  
Alfred sounded happy and cheerful again. His tone before was scary so I'm glad that he sounds better. I don't know who Alfreds friends are, or what lake he's talking about though. Whether I should go or not is really the question. I'm not good with people, I've never been good with people. I could always use the good old 'shy' excuse to refrain from speaking if I ended up not liking them.  
"Sure."  
"YES! Cool man I have some swim trunks you can use, I'll go get them."  
I can't help but to laugh at his enthusiasm, it seemed almost as if he planned on me immediately saying yes. Slowly I stand and run my hands through my hair to get rid of the unwanted bed head.  
"Matt I got the suit! Then we're meeting up with Arthur, Francis, and Ivan."  
I unlock the door, take the suit, and close the door again. He has to be kidding, he has to be. The so called swim suit he gave me was practically a thong.  
"Alfred there is no way I can wear this."  
He's laughing outside the door.  
"Dude there is literally nothing else for you to swim in."  
I wrinkle my nose a little, I did enjoy swimming but it really wasn't worth wearing a banana hammock.  
"I just won't swim."  
"Sour sport."  
He's still laughing, and it makes me start laughing as well.  
"I'll find a pair of shorts or something."  
Making a V shape with my fingers, I put the poor excuse of a swimsuit in-between and flick it at Alfred. Alfred shrieks and runs away from my door.  
"AHH IT TOUCHED ME!" I can hear Alfreds loud footsteps as he runs down the hall, and then down the stairs.

It was nice for him to be all happy again, instead of how he'd been earlier. His mood seemed to have changed so suddenly, maybe he was bipolar? I shrug my thoughts away and dig around for a pair of shorts I could swim in. Wow, I really don't remember buying so many pairs of white shorts. Why can I only find white shorts? Finally! I do a mental cheer and pull out a pretty decent looking pair of red cargo shorts, these would be great for swimming. Being shirtless in front of a bunch of strangers isn't exactly something I want so I completely change. My jeans and shirt from yesterday are switched out with the red cargo shorts, and a black short sleeved shirt. Ugh do I really want to do this? I've never really like people...Okay that's a flat out lie. People have never really liked me. Plus I'll probably look like crap, and make a fool of myself in front of Alfreds friends and he won't want to be seen with me anymore. I guess I'll check how I look first, if I look to ridiculous I'll just fake being sick. That always works.  
"Matt hurry up!"  
It's almost funny how childish Alfred sounds, whining up at me. I smile a little, he was so nice maybe he wouldn't shun me if I made a fool of myself in front of his friends. With a sighs I find the bathroom and flip on the light. I don't look to bad, my hair is still everywhere thanks to the bed head and the normal yet abnormal curl still stood out separate from the rest of my blonde locks, my glasses tie my face together. On instinct I smile. I feel pretty good about myself right now. I could totally go out and meet some new people! With a new found confidence I practically dash down the stairs and bump into something. My glasses must have fallen off because now I can't see anything. I feel around a little and try to find them, instead I'm meet with a soft surface and I can't help but run my hands around it a little.  
"Dude? Why are you rubbing my chest?"  
Oh my god. I leap away from Alfred, only resulting in tripping over what I assume to be the last step and fall back on my butt. My face felt like it was on fire. Event though I can't see it I bet Alfred's smiling because I can hear his obnoxiously loud laughter. I can't believe I was rubbing his chest. He must think I'm some perv. Kill me now...  
"Here."  
Soft hands brush my hair out of my face, and I can see again. Alfred had put my glasses back on for me. He smiles lightly still laughing.  
"Matt we're going to be late come on."


	4. Chapter 4

/I've decided to change point of views for this story/

Three annoyed teenagers of different ages were laid back on the lake side sand. The oldest was Arthur Kirkland he was a senior who had just turned eighteen this summer. Arthur was a self proclaimed punk, but everyone else said he was just going into some awkward goth phase for attention. The punk teens hair was a mix of honey blonde and poorly died emerald green that matched his eyes.  
"How can you be wearing that out here? You have to be burning up!"  
Francis Bonnefoy, Arthurs half brother, practically yells ripping a leather jacket off his shoulders. He was only younger than Arthur by a few months so he didn't really see the other as a superior, he saw him as that even less now though as Arthur entered his new punk attitude and clothing. The brothers were basically night and day. While Arthur basically screamed teenage rebellion, Francis looked prim and proper. His golden shoulder length locks were pulled back by a bright blue ribbon, he swim trunks that were at more than long enough for his 5'9 form.

The brothers start to fight, and there neglected friend in the corner laughs not in the least way surprised by there behavior. Ivan was used to this behavior however, fighting wasn't an odd occurrence but usually Alfred would be there to break the two up. He runs his hand through his platinum blonde hair and opens his eyes. The violet scan the area around the lake for any sign of his obnoxious friend and to his surprise he see's the teen in question runs over dragging an exhausted looking stranger behind him.  
"Hey guys! Sorry we're late!"  
"We?"  
Arthur, and Francis inquire in unison as they stop fighting long enough to look up and see Alfred shove Matthew forward.  
"This is my new bro Matthew!"  
Matthew looks like a deer caught in headlights as the three boys stare at him. He couldn't say anything, his throat felt like it was on fire from the embarrassment. The thought that maybe he should have put a shirt on a long with his shorts lightly hit him.  
"Matthew?"  
Ivan's the first one to say anything. A large had clamps down on Matthews shoulder, causing him to jump.  
"I am Ivan!"  
His stony expression faded into a large smile and he picked Matthew up hugging him.  
"U-Uh! Oh maple..."  
Matthew squeaks and tries to free himself as he's lifted into a hug.  
"Will he be alright?"  
"The dudes fine."  
"But Alfred, Ivan's strong..."  
The teen in question is put down by the beaming Russian.  
"We're friends now, da?"  
"Y-Yeah?"

Matthew squeaked aloud as he was squeezed once more. Before he can regain composer Alfred grabs his hand and with one swift tug pulls him away from Ivan and into his chest.  
"This is Francis, and his brother Arthur. Ignore Arthurs hair he's going through some kinda goth phase."  
Alfred laughs to himself thinking he's clever for joking about Arthurs hair.  
"Fuck you! I'm not going through a goth phase thank you very much!"  
The green eyes teen glares at Alfred and then turns to Matthew with a much softer gaze.  
"I'm Arthur Kirkland, and I'm sorry you're related to that git."  
A nervous chuckle leaves Matthews lips as he shakes hands with Arthur.  
"It's nice to meet yo-"  
Francis furrows his brow, upset that he wasn't the center of attention and pushes Arthur away.  
"My name is Francis, but you can call me whatever you'd like."  
He winks and takes the hand Arthur hadn't shook up to his lips and leaves a small, soft kiss on Matthews knuckle. The younger male blushes profusely and apologizes for something unknown stepping back only to fall and be caught by Alfred.  
"Dude are you okay?"  
The new brothers are in an odd position, Matthew leaning on Alfred for support while Alfreds arms were tightly around Matthew waist keeping him in place while glaring at Francis. Francis and Alfred held a glaring match while Matthew was literally in the middle Alfred still holding him to his chest. Matthew squirms free and doesn't hesitate to run and join Arthur and Ivan in the icy water of the lake.  
"Keep your grimy hands off him Francis."

The older of the two chuckles and bats his eye lashes in an innocent fashion.  
"Oh Alfred, you wound me so."  
Blue eyes roll enthusiastically.  
"We both know you'll sleep with anything with a pulse, and I'm going to protect him as he's new here."  
"Protect him from me? Why would you ever need to do that."  
Their eyes lock for a moment, but Alfred end the contact with the turn of his head and a huff.  
"Just stay away from him _Pepé Le Pew."  
_  
Feeling quite proud of himself Alfred smirks and heads to the water leaving a speechless Francis behind to regain himself. It took a moment but once Francis regained his composer he stomped after Alfred. This was definitely not over.


End file.
